A Pointless Thought
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: The Demi-fiend ponders about the world that once was. Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne. ; ;


Really has almost nothing to do with Nocturne, I just felt like writing it because I'm sick of people calling the "neutral" ending the canon ending when the creators of the game did a Radio Play in Japan and chose to do the "True Demon Ending", thus Japan believes TDE is the canon ending while US and Europe think otherwise.

Kind of funny.

Here's a thought: THERE IS NO CANON ENDING, STOP TRYING TO RUIN GAMES WITH ALL THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT WHAT IS "CANON". Maybe there is NO canon, ever think of that smart ones?

Just because the FIRST game had the neutral ending be the canon one doesn't mean it's the same for all of them. Particularly if Nocturne's radio play had the TDE route.

There can't be a "true" ending if that was never their intention, eventually companies just ruin games due to fan outcry over "canon" bullshit and make all the other endings fake experiences. Just look at the colossal failure that was the Chrono Series. Square Enix is so unsatisified with how the sequel, the worst plot in any game ever in history, went that they're thinking of selling the Chrono series away to another company.

* * *

He sat there in the club, merely taking a sip of his drink every now and then...

Looking around he noticed ghosts whispering to each other in excitement, he couldn't blame them, the world was about to change forever after all... as it had during the current world's conception...

He didn't miss the old world, not in the slightest; he didn't even really care for it. If he was going to remember the good, he was also going to equally assess it for the bad. In the end, he felt it was better the old world never came back. Rapists, murderers, famine, divisions of rich and poor, political corruption...

'_No..._' he thought, '_Fuck that shit..._'

He hadn't really cared about day to day news like that, no, it was more the boring monotonous crap that he was glad was dead. There had simply been nothing there of any real value to experience in the world.

'_What good is a world like that anyway, really_?' He thought, '_What good is a world where most people my age always drown ourselves in trying to find a meaning to life?_'

He had spoken to High School seniors at his school, learned to befriend them to an extent, they had all lamented on occasion on how they felt they wasted away their lives in school, only doing day to day things like classes. His teacher had been right, no one was truly happy, ever.

People had grown too complacent and trusting. News was always about deaths of some sort or about some pop idol that would be forgotten about by the end of the year and show up a couple of years or so again only to continuously repeat this cycle before being replaced by a younger face, usually with less clothes. Life had truly been the biggest bore of the old world. Fun activities with friends required too much time to get to due to so many people living in so very few areas. People were always terrified to leave their own homes for fear of some cock-and-bull because of so many murder stories of people getting killed late at night.

Elections were all the same, bigotry with the usual sexism, xenophobia, and some healthy dose of racism. People just heard what they wanted to hear and would just believe what they wanted to believe. It had truly been stagnant.

Everyone with power used "morals" to get special favors. Morals themselves were non-existent in this world, thus proving that morality did not make the world go around as much as short-sighted idiots who lived too comfortably in a safe society would have others believe either due to faith, justice, or both or even neither. What did it matter? They only thought of the world as far as their own safe bubble anyway.

He closed his eyes and shook his head before reopening them and drowning a drink once more. What was the point of this train of thought? Why was he even thinking of this now? It didn't matter, that world was long dead, and no human alive truly desired its return. He wasn't going to blame the others for their selfishness, he couldn't really... It was natural for humans to grab a chance at such a phenomenal opportunity when they had power and the ability to do so.

Government's themselves, even so-called free ones, were only brought upon by selfish desires themselves. The point of a government, whether the layman realized it or not, was to control peoples actions. That was the sole purpose of law. He didn't mind those three attempting to create a more freeing environment, and in Hikawa's case, a more controlled one.

He, in his very heart, despised that kind of stagnant life the old world had. He despised how he had lived before the world had changed. Being fed freedom and liberty while being demanded to sit down, shut-up, and listen to nonsense he would forget about by summer time. Was there really a point to school? It had been a laughable waste in his honest opinion, he never felt he amounted to anything and was always left wondering the point of his own existence before. He had been nothing... nothing but a pathetic, unimportant, and one _of_ a million nobody. Likely would have had his college picked by his parents as was typical for people.

He remembered the old world, so long ago, his earlier years, where when he wasn't much more than a toddler had been taught school was important and that grades would determine your very life, to when he learned how essential math was years later in the higher levels of grade school, then there were talks about college and how hard it was to get in. How drop outs never succeeded in life, ever. How they were all just bums.

And then the bombshells shattered that, learning about how some high school drop outs spend a few years on work and get jobs before A-students from rich universities because the A-students lack practical experience, how math wasn't important up to division for almost all men and women because that's all that was required for taxes, and the sheer number of colleges in just one country alone and how easy most of them were to get into.

The feelings of being cheated and lied to by society or how it seemed to solidify the feelings of how his life had been a waste and a mere lie so he and everyone else would be groomed to live boring lives in society, probably have children, grow to act like his parents and be as hypocritical as they were.

He had been something before the world's conception. He had been something disgusting and vile. Something so worthless, it wasn't even worthy to note because it was the most typical thing in the old world. Something so very oversaturated and pointless...

u

o

Y

n

e

e

B

d

a

H

e

H

He had been you.


End file.
